Bittersweet
by ShadowofmySorrows
Summary: Songfic for PrussianPunkie. Just the Girl by Click 5


A/N: Hi! Ummm yes I'm very sorry for not posting this and the other oneshot and the chapter I owe the world...I swear there are good reasons and things will be written and updated like really soon. My apologies also to PrussianPunkie, the story itself didnt quite reach 2000 words... Anyways...

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, the idea for this songfic, or the song which is by Click 5...

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin'..._

Francis had decided it was time to pay his favorite little English man a supprise visit again. Not that yesterday's supprise visit did very well for his health. He had knocked on the door and was answered by the shorter blonde man, who upon seeing the French man, reached back into his house, taking the coat rack and attacking him with it.

Needless to say he did hit France (due to his skill at cricket), and in the head at that, but immediatly realized what he had done. Francis' head was bleeding a bit and being the gentleman he is, Arthur immediatly brought the other man into his house, appologising and in the end, attending to the cut.

This action made the Frenchman think of how skilled the other was at taking care of others. Arthur had wrapped the wound perfectly. France assumed he was used to this due to taking care of that idiot Alfred all the time. But the thought did warm his heart a bit, to the point of hugging the other blonde, which in the end got him kicked out of the house.

But this time was different, he was actually on buisness, but even if he wasnt yesterday's events wouldnt have thwarted his love. Today though, he had to let England know about the world meeting in France the next week. That in itself brought back memories...

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion..._

Ah yes, the last world meeting that had happened in France. Everyone had decided to hang out around the pool at the hotel after a very stressful meeting. Everyone was there, as North Italy had somehow convinced his stotic German lover to swim and somehow America had pressured Iggy into attending. Francis however was not staying at the hotel and did not want to go all the way back to his house to get his swimming trunks. Plus, the clohrine would mee up his amazing French hair. Therefore, he contented himself with sitting at the side of the pool, hitting on any girls that passed by.

Well, at one point or another Francis had gotten up to follow Lichtenstein around (while Vash wasnt looking of course), which did not go over with a certain Englishman. Iggy stormed over, red in the face and sopping with water, and pushed France into the pool. Everyone had their own reactions, but no one could argue that seeing Francis come up and try to pull Iggy in as well was pretty funny.

France hoped they could have more fun times after the meeting this coming week at his house. He approched England's doorstep, but this time didnt bother to knock. Instead, he chose to get the not so secrect key out from under the door mat and let himself in. He crept inside finding an extra pair of shoes inside the door. England had a visitor? It was likely another nation, so France would just let them know too.

Creeping towards the living room Francis heard something he hadnt heard in quite a while...England laughing...

_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughther..._

He loved that sound. The last time he had heard it had made his day and that was back after England had won America from him. Even though he didn't get to raise the young nation, he was happy to see how happy England was...

_Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after..._

Because in the end, no matter how much it hurt he wanted the other to be happy...

_She can keep a secret for more then an hour..._

As he got closer to the living room, England and whoever else was in the room's voices became hushed. They seemed to be exchanging a secret or some intell of some kind. France put his ear to the wall to try and hear what they were saying...

"...and somehow Russia and America are in a relationship. Just dont tell anyone else because America would freak..." Whispered Arthur to whoever was in the room. The person seemed to mummur something back. France wanted to know what was being said so he moved forward. And in the process, he bumped a small table that somehow popped up in front of him. With his luck England heard.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power..._

Francis' not so secrect love jumped up from his chair yelling, "What the bloody hell?"

England stormed out into the hall and saw his least favorite "frog". Oh did he freak. Immediatly he picked up a random object (todays object was un umbrella) and started swinging it at Francis. The Frenchman ocvered his head as an automatic reaction.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" Screamed England.

"I'm only here to tell you about a meeting at my house mon cher! Nothing more!" Said Francis, backing away from Englands strikes.

"Oh...," Said the Englishman, "Well then. Thank you for letting me know. I'll let Japan here know. Now leave."

England turned his back to France, ignoring him until he left.

_The more she ignores me the more I adore her..._

But instead of leaving, France hugged the other from behind and ran out of the house into the pouring English rain before the shorter man could retaliate. He stopped at a bus stop to get out of the rain even though he was already soaked. He sighed seeing that the next time a bus would be coming this way would be a half an hour later.

The day seemed to want him to remember all of the times he'd had with his Algantre. A memory of a day where it was raining just like this came to the front of his mind.

_What can I do, I'd do anything for her..._

It was a very rainy April day in England. France had gone to England to visit his favorite nation and had found that the other nation's door was unlocked. This immediatly set off red flags in Francis' mind, Arthur never left his door unlocked. The Frenchman ran through the house trying to find his friend. He found him curled under his covers wearing soaking wet clothes and burning up with a fever.

Francis helped the other man into dry clothing, somehow withholding any pervertedness. He stayed with England until he was better, three days later. America had come to visit once, placing a hamburger on his father figure's head to try to help him get better, but Francis kicked him out, seeing as it made his lover feel worse. France did everything he could to make Arthur feel better and when the shorter man had finally recovered, Francis demanded to know why he had found him in the state that he was in.

"Well...As an Englishman I didnt want to carry an umbrella. And I'd had a bit of a cold anyways, so I guess it just made it worse until you found me. But last I knew, weren't you sick as well France?" Said the Brit.

It was true but France wasnt going to let him know that. He quieted him with a cup of Earl Grey and stayed the next day for good measure. When he started to leave England said something that totally blew the mind of the Frenchman and made it all worth it. Two words made his day and a few days after, "Thank you."

_And when she sees its me, on her caller id,she wont pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone._

Coming back from the memory France pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He didnt care that Japan probably still discussing things with England. He just wanted to talk to someone about it and seeing as Prussia was occupied with Canada and Tonio with Lovino, so there really was no one else to call. Plus he wanted to remind England of the good times they had together, just because.

Said Englishman sat at home. Japan had left to clear up a mess between South Korea and China, leaving Arthur on his own. He sat silently sipping some tea. His cell phone started going off with that bloody ringtone ( When the bloody hell had Francis put Sexy Back as his ringtone?). Arthur was caught between ignoring it and answering, as it would be nice not to be alone, but did he really to deal with the perverted frog? He answered that with a no and ignored the phone.

_But I can't give up just yet, Cause every word she's ever said, Is still ringin' in my head, Still ringin' in my head ..._

France tried three more times to get him to answer the phone. After the third attempt he left a message hoping that the Englishman would at least listen to it.

Arthur indeed did listen to the voicemail. He sighed and got up, putting on his shoes and leaving his house to go find the bus cover the frog had mentioned in the message. He'd at least got see what he had to say.

Francis saw the blonde before England saw him. He dashed out from the protection of the bus stop. The brit was not expecting the hug he recieved nor that his lips would be captured in a sweet kiss.

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

_Knows just what to say _

_So my whole day is ruined..._

"Bloody frog...," The brit murmured when they broke for air. He didnt know that he'd like it or that he would kiss back. Or that they would end up back at his house, just discussing memories while Francis held him. No he had no clue that it would happen. But he couldnt say he didnt enjoy it.

" I hope you know this changes nothing." Said Arthur when Francis finally was leaving to go home. And with all of this, Francis knew tomorrow would go back to the way it always was. But it was worth it...because he'd be back again tomorrow to try and win another day like this.

_...Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more _

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_...

A/N: Reviews?


End file.
